


Mountains

by masky_gabe



Series: It's future rust and it's future dust [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Exploring Sexuallity, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pairings you wouldn't expect, Teen Angst, Watch Wally have a crush on everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masky_gabe/pseuds/masky_gabe
Summary: I met my hero and from there, everything changed.





	Mountains

“Here.” He put the truck in neutral , allowing the six year old into the park. This was normal, normal to Wally who just hopped out, pushing and holding the door so he could reach the ground. He counted as he took each step down, his father was less patient with his son turned it all into a game. “I’ll be back in an hour, okay?” Rudy was tapping his index finger on the steering wheel, and with his patience growing thin, threw the small backpack out towards the grass. “Be good.”

Wally nodded, wanting to say that he would, that he was always good. He knew he should be good. Rudy pulled the passenger door closed. The engine was still purring when he played with the break as he hadn’t placed the car into park as he was allowing his son out of the car; Rudy placed a lit cigarette between his teeth and drove away. He didn’t even look back.

The little redheaded boy pulled on the straps of his backpack and walked towards the swings. The sun was starting to set and the colours were a wonderful orangey red, he stared up watching how the reds slowly turned into a deep plum, then to a darker shade. His father said one hour, but it had already been five. Wally kicked at the ground , holding the metal chains that connected to the swing. With the tip of his shoe, he started digging, trying to draw a picture with his tip of his sneakers. 

“Mm-” He made a nervous sound as it was getting cooler, colder; all he wore were shorts and a t-shirt, with the lightning bolt logo of the Flash on it. Wally tucked his right hand into his pocket remembering that his aunt Iris had bought him a Flash whistle. It didn’t do anything special, all it had was a picture of Flash’s emblem on the rounded part of the plastic. The little boy shook it, trying to hear if the little ball was still inside, it was. His lips puckered as he brought the end to his lips and began to blow. A high pitched whistle blew out. The small plastic stayed hooked between his two lips until he was done playing with it. 

Wally wasn’t even sure what he was expecting. For some reason he thought it would reach his father and remind him that he was supposed to come back. But nothing happened. The wind pushed his swing with slight force. But nothing really came from it. “Hey, you here all alone?” 

Wally lifted his gaze, to see a costumed hero in front of him; the one he had jumped and begged to see in the museum with his aunt Iris and the one who’s emblem graced his whistle. The adult walked more carefully towards the child examining him to see if Wally wasn’t hurt. All he could tell was that the boy might be cold and hungry. “You rang.” The Speedster tried to make it into a lighthearted conversation but he was worried, “Where are your parents?”

The small red headed boy swallowed back and jumped off the swing. With a gleeful smile, he couldn’t believe who was there. “Um-ah. My dad said he would be back in an hour. But that was when the sun was higher up in the sky, after two. I don’t know what time it is now.” He looked up at the night with his arms stretched out as he spoke as if that gesture alone would bring back the sun and the few hours that had passed. 

The Flash was less than happy to hear about this, his tapped his boot trying to think of something. He certainly couldn’t leave now, knowing the child had been left all alone. All he knew was that he had a few choice words for the parents of the boy, that was for sure. Flashed pursed his lips and decided he’d bring some food over and a lend the boy one if his own sweaters to wear. “Hey. So.” He started. “You want anything to eat? I was about to get myself some burgers, do you want anything? Maybe a burger, fries and a milkshake perhaps?” He tilted his head trying to catch the boy’s expression; Wally’s enthusiasm was gone. He hadn’t ate since that morning with his aunt and even then that was the first big meal in days.

Wally puckered his lips as he was trying to make up his mind, his stomach however already made it up for him as it rumbled. He couldn’t help but laugh and nodded his head. Flash nodded as well then played with the boy’s red hair messing it up just a little. “Okay, I’ll be back in a Flash.” And he was gone. As quickly as he came, the hero was gone. Wally moved from the swing towards the small picnic tables and swung his legs once he was already seated. He felt a small breeze and then a sweater was placed over his shoulders. He felt as if the Flash realized he was cold and brought him something to keep warm with. The sweater was made for an adult and nearly was his height. But it did it’s job and kept him rather warm as he waited just a few more minutes.

Flash showed up with a few bags in hand, he set down the milkshakes and offered the boy the chocolate one then set up the table so Wally had the burger close to him. Wally was certainly hungry, he devoured the burger in seconds as the hero tried to eat normally; he’d been only on his fries by the time Wally was finished. Flash let out a laugh, “You sure have an appetite on par with mine.” Wally couldn’t help but smile. He just wished it had been true, Rudy often forgot that there was anyone else in the house. Often not even going to buy groceries. Wally always had to dig through change to be able to buy something to eat. 

Another hour passed, the food placed in the trash and where it needed to be and Rudy was still nowhere to be found. Wally swung his feet on the swing as Flash gave a few gentle pushes. The hero was alert to who ever came around, sometimes asking if that was his father or not. Wally always said no. But another thirty minutes in reveled the man they both wanted to see; Rudy, with a disheveled look about him. As he walked it was obviously the man had been drinking, excessively. “Wa-wwy, wha-where awe you. Get un truck.” He let out a burp as he spoke. Wally dropped to his feet but Flash stood in front. There was no way he’d allow Wally to leave with this man. “Excuse me, you’re Wally’s father?” Rudy didn’t say anything to the hero only reached for the hood of the sweater that Wally wore and yanked his son hard nearly gagging the boy with the closed zipper. Flash stopped this at once moving quickly to retrieve Wally. He held the six year old in his arms. “The police are coming and don’t you dare think you are going home with Wally. I’ll make sure of that.” Wally clung to Flash not out of gratefulness but because he was afraid what his father would do if he got mad. When Rudy would get mad at home, Wally hid his small room and held the door closed until his father was done pounding on the door. The nights where Rudy caught him were the worst. He’d have to walk to school sore, belt lashings covered his back and legs. Rudy was always careful not to hit the boy’s face. Just as he had been with his wife before she left the pair to their own devices a year ago.

The movement was to quick for Rudy, he struggled to keep his eyes on Flash and inadvertently hunched over to vomit the contents of his stomach. It smelled sour, making Flash wrinkle his nose and take a step back before they heard the sirens behind them. Rudy was belligerent shouting at everyone, especially the Flash for taking his son. He made remarks to the police that the Flash had to be a pervert because he had his son, only a child predator would try to take a boy from his father. The police could only shake their heads as they lead him into the police car. Flash with Wally still in his arms turned to face swings and playground. Then pointed up at the stars not wanting Wally to see his father in that state, “Do you see the stars? Can you spot a constellation? You seem like a bright kid. Bet you can.” Flash hummed. Wally looked up, his attention away from his father, “Um I think that’s the big dipper.” He tried to remember the other name for it but it was too hard for the boy to pronounce.

Wally stayed with Flash as they took his name and checked the boy to make sure he was in good health. That was when they all saw the bruises on the boy’s back and legs. There was an angry grimace that escaped Flash’s lips as he turned back towards the drunk tanks where they held Rudy. He wanted to go over there and give him a taste of what he’d probably put Wally through. But with the little hand clinging to his, Flash wasn’t about to leave the boy alone. 

They called his aunt, a woman who worked in the same city as a reporter. Her time was limited, and it was going around that they might have to call child services. She couldn’t watch him, she was already on the job in another state. And as Barry, Flash couldn’t take him in. They all had to, as much as they didn’t want to, they called child services and watched the boy leave. 

Everyday he stayed in foster care, he grew more and more impertinent. He’d tell all the other kids how the Flash was going to come and adopt him. That’s he’d be the son of hero. Rudy was nowhere to be found, not that anyone told him much unless it had to do with the trial against his father for child abuse. All Wally knew was that his father was gone and now so was he.

Time rather rolled around rather quickly, feeling as though it flew by faster than the flash did when he come and visit the boy and sometimes slower than it took to get a meal when he’d get lunch. At nine he spent, was supposed to spend the day with her but she dropped him off with her friend Barry Allen. Wally was unsure what he was supposed to do there. Was the older man dating his aunt? He hoped not, Iris was always trying to get him to understand why Rudy was the way he was; that their own father was not a kind man to either of them. The boy felt like he was forced to forgive his father for the nightly lashings, the whips of a hand across his face or the leery looks he’d get from his father’s friends when they all came home drunk. Barry wasn’t dismissive as Iris was, and said that Wally didn’t have to forgive anything his father did to him. He just had to find a way to cope, since he heard Wally had trouble with nightmares and feeling safe in his own bed. He was scared, every night that one day his father would come back to get him, but even then Wally told Barry that the only way he’d feel safe was if Flash adopted him, like he was sure he’d do.

Barry smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair, telling him that Flash wanted to be his father just as much as Wally wanted to be his son. It just took time to get the papers ready. Flash was a bachelor and they don’t always give someone who isn’t married the chance to be a father just yet. “How do you know that?” Wally asked how Barry would know what Flash thinks. Barry smiled, played with the boy’s hair again and told him that Flash was his friend, and that they worked together a lot. Wally was dumbfounded. 

“He usually works over there sometimes, in my lab. Do you want to meet him?” Barry asked the other, who could only nod his head as he walked over to the door without being told to. Barry dashed, moving faster than usual to get inside and change into his alter ego so he could surprise the little boy yet again.

Wally opened the door and to his surprise found the hero there. Flash called out to Barry telling ‘himself’ that he’d watch after the boy, and that he should order something for them to eat. “You’re-you’re-you’re” Wally mumbled. “You’re the Flash.”

Flash chuckled, “Yeah, that I am. I hear-” He continued, “ That you want me to adopt you. Is that true?” Wally nodded his head, “I mean, if you want to that is.” Barry wanted nothing more. He’d never really given a relationship a though but being Wally’s father was something he wanted to do since he found the boy in the park. He wanted to be a parent, a father perhaps because he lost his, at so young a age.

After a while the only thing Wally found a interesting was how Flash became the Flash. Flash set up the chemicals and mimicked a lightning bolt with his mouth, explaining how the accident happened. Wally for a moment thought it had to be a fib, because how could anyone survive that? And just as he started to step away a lightning bolt hit. Hit behinding him electrifying the chemicals and hitting the nine year old. Flash rushed to Wally’s side, feeling a hard sinking feeling. How could he be a father if this sort of stuff happened? 

“Are you alright?” Flash asked. Wally rubbed his eyes and nodded. He wasn’t sure what happened. Until he moved, he ran faster than he ever though he could possibly move. Flash watched the boy, careful and helped Wally come to a stop. What they realized was that now they were exactly alike. It wouldn’t be long until Wally dawned his own costume and helped around as Kid Flash. His first act as the new vigilante was to steal every cop’s hat and leave it at the playground. This prank rubbed a few people the wrong way while other thought it was just a kid letting off some steam. Either way, Flash told him he had to use his powers for good. Made the boy promise; Wally took it to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> || I do take a few liberties with the canon, I applied some of my own Headcanons and reworked ages to make things fit a lot better.


End file.
